Computerwitze
__TOC__ = Windowswitze = Frage-Antwort-Witze * Was bedeutet das 98 in Windows98? *: Das steht für die Fehlerwahrscheinlichkeit in Prozent. * Was bedeutet das XP in WindowsXP? *: Das mehrere extreme Fehler (eXtrem Problems) gleichzeitig auftreten können * Was bedeutet Windows 3.1? *: Von drei Anwendungen läuft eine. * Was bedeutet Windows 3.11? *: Von elf Anwendungen laufen drei. Microsoft hat hier erstmals das Kommutativgesetz angewendet. * Was bedeutet der Blue Screen von Windows? *: Windows ist mal wieder besoffen! * Warum ist Windows dieses Mal abgestürzt? *: Das ist ein Naturgesetz. Es heißt virtuelle Schwerkraft. * Warum ist Windows so erfolgreich? *: Weil es das beste Grafik-Adventure ist. Warum? Niemand hat bisher eine Komplettlösung gefunden. (angelehnt an den alten Unix-Witz bzgl. Text-Adventure.) * Frage an Radio Eriwan: Kann man mit Windows Glühbirnen auswechseln? *: Antwort: Im Prinzip ja. Aber man braucht 100 Leute. Einer startet das Programm, 99 klicken die Fehlermeldungen weg. * Frage an Radio Eriwan: Kann man Windows durch Mac OS / Linux ersetzen? *: Im Prinzip ja. Aber ohne die Abstürze wird ein Computer viel zu langweilig. * Woran merkt man, dass Windows auf einem Computer installiert ist? *: Die Reset-Taste ist abgenutzt. * Was heißt „Windows“ auf indianisch? *: „Weißer Mann starrt durch Fenster auf Sanduhr“. * Wie heißen die 4 Katastrophen der Neuzeit? *: Titanic 12 - Hiroshima 45 - Tschernobyl 86 - Windows 95 * Wie wechseln Microsoftler eine Glühlampe? :# Gar nicht. Microsoft befestigt einfach provisorisch eine Kerze an der Lampe, nennt es „Patch“ und verweist dazu auf die Knowledge-Base, KB-15427657. :# Einer wechselt die Glühlampe, einer ändert die Fassung, so dass keine Glübirnen von Apple reinpassen, einer baut eine Kurzschlussautomatik ein, die ausgelöst wird, wenn jemand versucht eine Linux-Glühbirne einzubauen und der vierte überzeugt das amerikanische Justizministerium, dass das eine fairer Wettbewerb ist. :# Gar nicht, M$ definiert Dunkelheit als Standard. :# Gar nicht, Microsoft definiert es als Hardwareproblem. :# Zunächst erst mal gar nicht, so lange Mr Bill noch dabei ist, ein paar Lampenhersteller aufzukaufen. Während dieser Zeit wird man auf Longhorn vertröstet und kriegt noch ein paar Studien, dass es keinerlei Komforteinbruch ist, auch mal im Dunkeln zu arbeiten, und die meiste Zeit über ist es draussen doch sowieso hell, warum also das Theater? :# Einer schraubt und 99 klicken die Fehlermeldungen weg. * Was bedeutet das Vista von Windows :# Virus Inside, Switch To Apple :# Viren, Infektionen, Spy-Ware, Trojaner, Ad-Ware :# HASTA LA VISTA * Was haben Windows und ein Flugzeug gemeinsam? *: Kaum macht man ein Fenster auf, gehen die Probleme los. *When is the first time a Microsoft product doesn't suck? *:When Microsoft starts producing vacuum cleaners. Windowsgeschichten * Zu der Präsentation der neuen Windows-Version lädt Bill Gates auch ein paar Linux-User ein, um sie vom neuen Windows zu überzeugen. Nach der Präsentation fragt Bill Gates einen Linux-User, was ihm denn am neuen Windows gefällt. Daraufhin antwortet ihm der Linux User: „Mir gefällt, dass Sie damit arbeiten müssen.“ * „Sie haben die Position des Mauszeigers verändert. Bitte starten Sie das System neu, um diese Änderung zu übernehmen.“ * Bill Gates, Saddam Hussein und George Bush treffen sich. Da kommt Gott und wendet sich an George Bush: „Ich sage dir, Präsident der USA, dass in zwei Wochen die Welt untergehen wird.“ George Bush kommt nach Hause und erzählt: „Ich habe eine gute und eine schlechte Nachricht. Die Gute: Gott redet mit dem Präsidenten der USA. Die Schlechte: In zwei Wochen geht die Welt unter.“ Saddam Hussein erzählt: „Ich habe eine schlechte und eine noch schlechtere Nachricht. Die Schlechte: Gott redet mit dem Präsidenten der USA. Die noch Schlechtere: In zwei Wochen geht die Welt unter.“ Bill Gates erzählt: „Ich habe eine gute und eine noch bessere Nachricht. Die Gute: Gott redet mit dem Präsident der USA. Die noch Bessere: In zwei Wochen sagt keiner mehr, dass Linux besser sei als Windows.“ * Kunde: „Haben Sie Windows 2000?“; Verkäufer: „Haben Sie Windows 98 etwa schon durchgespielt?“ * Gute Nachricht: Windows ist zu 100% Kompatibel, die besten EDV-Experten untersuchen bloß noch mit was. * Anrufer: „Seit ich Windows XP installiert habe, stürzt Office XP ständig ab.“ Hotline: „Ja, wir hatten hier das gleiche Problem.“ Anrufer: „Und, was haben sie da gemacht?“ Hotline: „Wir haben Windows XP nochmals installiert.“ Anrufer: „OK, dann mach ich das jetzt auch.“ Eine Stunde später ruft er nochmal an. Anrufer: „Jetzt läuft bei mir gar nichts mehr.“ Hotline: „Genau wie bei uns.“ * Flugzeugabsturz über Afrika. Kannibalen nehmen die drei Überlebenden, zwei Mitarbeiter der Windows-NT-Abteilung sowie einen EDV-Leiter, gefangen. Ehe sie verspeist werden, dürfen sie einen letzten Wunsch äußern. Der Windows-NT-Programmierer bittet um eine Pizza und eine Büchse Cola. Der Windows-NT-Marketing-Manager fordert einen Overheadprojektor; er will die Wilden über die Vorzüge von Windows NT aufklären. Der letzte Wunsch des EDV-Leiters: Er möchte vor der Marketing-Vorführung in den Kochtopf wandern. * Linux wird nie das meistinstallierte Betriebssystem sein, wenn man bedenkt, wie oft man Windows neu installieren muss! * Bill liegt mit Melinda nach einer traumhaften Stunde im Bett. Sagt Melinda zu Bill: „Jetzt weiß ich, warum du dein Unternehmen ‚Micro-Soft’ genannt hast!“ * Wenn man eine Windows CD rückwärts abspielt, erhält man eine satanistische Botschaft. Viel schlimmer ist es, wenn man sie vorwärts abspielt: Dann installiert man Windows XP. ;-) * In der Vergangenheit sind im Internet immer wieder Witze über Bill Gates veröffentlicht worden. 2004 sagte Bill Gates in einem Interview, dass er dieser Entwicklung gelassen entgegen sehe und sogar schon einen Lieblingwitz habe: *: Der IBM Chef, der Apple Chef und Bill Gates sind gestorben und kommen in den Himmel. Meint Petrus „Für jeden Fehler in eurem Betriebssystem gibt es einen Nadelstich!“ Tritt der IBM Chef vor. Meint Petrus „In Zeile 1992671 liegt ein schwerer Fehler vor! Also ein Nadelstich!“ Nun tritt der Apple Chef vor, er bekommt vier Nadelstiche. Nach kurzer Zeit bemerken sie, dass Bill Gates verschwunden ist. „Wo ist eigentlich Bill?“ fragen sie Petrus. „Den spannen wir gerade unter die Nähmaschine!“ * Ein Ingenieur, ein Physiker und ein Microsoft-Programmierer fahren im Auto. Das Auto bleibt auf einmal stehen, meint der Ingenieur: "Mist, das liegt bestimmt am Shellbenzin, dass wir vorher getankt haben." Sagt der Physiker: "Ach was, das liegt bestimmt an der Zylinderkopfdichtung." Sagt der Microsoft-Programmierer: "Moment mal, jetzt steigen wir aus und dann wieder ein und dann geht´s schon wieder." = Unixhumor = Unixgeschichten * Hier läuft EHNIX und das ist ZUNIX kompatibel! * Tunix mit Unix! * Machtnix wird von Anarchisten und Phlegmatikern bevorzugt Unixhumor für Insider % make love Make: Don't know how to make love. Stop. % got a light? No match. % ar m God ar: God does not exist % rm -rf / bin / laden % chmod a+x /bin/laden % cd /pub ; more beer Anmerkung: Folgender Witz funktioniert nur unter dem UNIX-Derivat Linux. $ ar -m God ar: creating God % ^How did the sex change^ operation go? Modifier failed. % sleep with me bad character % man: why did you get a divorce? man:: Too many arguments. % ^What is saccharine? Bad substitute. % %blow %blow: No such job. $ drink < bottle; opener bottle: cannot open opener: not found $ touch /genitals touch: cannot touch `/genitals': Permission denied Auch der Eintrag aus einem Text mit der Überschrift "How to Shoot Yourself In the Foot" ist – für Eingeweihte – recht amüsant: % ls foot.c foot.h foot.o toe.c toe.o % rm * .o rm: .o: No such file or directory % ls % Der Schuss in den Fuß steckt in der 3. Zeile, diese sollte richtig rm *.o lauten (kein Leerzeichen zwischen Stern und Punkt) und hätte dadurch nur die Objektdateien gelöscht, und nicht den gesamten Inhalt des Verzeichnisses, wie hier der Fall. Womit wieder einmal gezeigt wurde, dass ein Witz, den man erklären muss, nicht lustig ist. Die Buchstabenfolge dieser Anweisung wird gern als "read mail really fast" interpretiert: rm -rf * Nachahmung ist allerdings nicht empfohlen, denn diese Anweisung löscht alle Dateien im aktuellen Verzeichnis (inkl. Unterverzeichnisse) – eben eine sehr schnelle Art und Weise, Mails zu lesen. Folgende Befehlszeilen erzeugen keine humorvollen Meldungen auf dem Bildschirm. Sie sollten nur mittels Unix-Befehlen zeigen, wie Unix-Geeks angeblich Sex haben. $ who | grep -i blonde | head | nice | talk | date cd ~ ; wine ; unzip ; touch ; strip ; finger ; mount ; gasp ; yes ; uptime ; umount ; make clean ; sleep = Siehe auch = * Wikipedia: Windows-Witz * Wikipedia: Unix-Humor Kategorie:Sonstige